madstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BangJang96/The Prom (THE STORY WEVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!)
Description: Its finally the big night of the Mad Studio Prom. You wonder, why we have a prom? To celebrate new releases of course! The main couples will be dennis x julie, gordon x skyler, harry x chazz, and blaze (helen and lilly are fighting for her). So, will Dennis and Julie FINALLY have their first kiss? Will Harry find his match? Will Gordon and Skyler realize something? And who will win Blaze? all of these side stories are happening at the same time XD As Dennis walked to the door, he hoped he would make a good first impression on Julie's father. Because Julie's dad doesn't like Dennis at all. In fact, he considers him a "bad influence". Dennis knocked on the door, and thankfully, Julie was there. And Dennis's eyes were in shock, because Julie Dennis, looked magnicficent in her purple dress. Julie awkwardly smiled, and and took huge steps down in her striped high heels. As they entered the cab, they saw Gordon, Blaze, and Harry in there. Blaze and Harry were going alone, but Gordon was going to pick up Skyler. The cab located Skyler's house, and Gordon felt butterflies in his stomach. It was Gordon's first prom, and he dind't know much about them, other then to dress nice. Gordon walked up to the door, and rang the door-bell. His hands were shivering while he did it. DING DONG. Gordon heard foot steps rushing to the door. Skyler opened the door, panting because she had run all the way down stairs. She said hi, and Gordon also said hi. It was both awkward for them, because they hadn't technically become a couple YET. So they both seemed quiet, as they everyone was in the cab. As the 2 couples and Harry and Blaze walked in the gym, it was buzzing loud, and Julie was surprised to see Lara there...with Nemo. And as usual, NICK was the DJ. But he was an amazing DJ because he knew exactly what everyone was here for. Everyone wanted to dance, and do PDA and stuff, and wanted to find trueeeeeeeeee love (Kelly Clarkson voice there). So, for the first song, Nick played a slow song. Through each song, individually, we go through each couple, and they do whatevs. Harry was looking awkwardly around the room...he didn't have a partner. His brother Rick came up behind him. "Ask Anna to dance", suggested Rick. "But we hardly know each other..", said Harry/ "EXACTLY!" said Rick. So Harry gulped, and went over to ask Anna to dance. Anna awkwardly said ok, because she never got to know Harry well. The two of them were very silent as the song was going by, so Harry said something. "So uh...you must l-like Kevin huh?", asked Harry. Anna shrugged because she didn't wanna make Harry feel bad because, you know, hes got crushes on almost every girl. Harry also felt weird in his stomach. He was dancing next to a distinctive plant, and he felt like he was gonna sneeze. The thing is, he didn't realize he was gonna sneeze on Anna. So then... A-A-A-ACHOO!!!!! Harry's germs went all over Anna. Anna gasped and her jaw dropped. She knew it was an accident, but Harry also did. His jaw dropped, and then he ran out of the gym crying. He went out to sit on the couch, to cry some more. He had felt humiliated since everyone saw it. Harry thought he was gonna go back in, but he noticed Kevin and Anna dancing, so he went back to cry some more. He felt like he was never gonna find trueeeeeee love (again, Kelly Clarkson). But then, THIS happened: Chazz walked out of the door, and sat on the couch right.Next.To.Harry. Harry looked at Chazz and didn't blush or gasp or anything, because he was crying. "Hey...I saw that", said Chazz softly. "I know... ~sniff~ your just gonna make fun of me now aren't you?" said Harry. "No.." Chazz said. "That was amazing. I always hated Anna, and the thing you just did to her was hilarious." Harry started to look surprised. Chazz actually thought, Harry did that on purpose. But he didn't. And when she thought that, she had realized Harry had liked Chazz the most. But Chazz mainly declined Harry. But then she realized Harry is a sweet, soft, and sensitive guy. "Harry I wanna give you something", said Chazz. "Y-Yes?", said Harry. And then...are you ready? Cause then Chazz kissed Harry. On the lips. And Harry's mind just blew up, and landed in Canada, and felt like he was dancing in Heaven. Chazz then looked at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled too, but you couldn't see it. "Cmon lets go dance", said Chazz. Harry then felt even more amazed and happy, dancing with the girl of his dreams. To be continued...next will be Gordon and Syler. Category:Blog posts